The Missing Key
by Mariska15
Summary: Zhalia and the Huntik team find out the Spiral Mark is still open. They need to find missing clues that lead them to find out more about one of their teammate's past. The answer is not always whay you think. First fanfiction. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter one

Venice, Italy: Dante's House

"The Blood Spiral is still living!" Lok screams on the top of his lungs.

"Stop shouting Lok. We can all hear them perfectly clear," Sophie argues back at him.

Zhalia lays on the couch with her sweet delicate head pressed against her pale face. She roles her eyes trying not to be rude but still listens to their conversation. She watches Sophie and Lok both argue other who is going to tell Dante when he gets home. A few seconds later Dante appears in the doorway. He looks at Zhalia then at everyone else.

"What did I miss?" He asks them already knowing the answer.

"The Blood Spiral is still Alive!" Lok and Sophie yell at once.

Dante looks at Zhalia and justs shakes his head. Lok and Sophie stare at his reaction. Why isn't he worried about the Blood Spirals? They glance at Zhalia and than back at Dante.

"What haven't you told us?" Sophie asks them both.

"When you too were at home last night. Dante and I got the message. We are looking for a key that can open and close the gate. It wasn't the red comet that open the gate it was a key. The gate was opened by a simple little key that the Betrayer wore under his cloak. We don't know what this key looks like or how big it is but we need to find it before the Blood Spirals can resurrect their fallen leader. We need to find this dang key," Zhalia tells the two children in the room.

"Well, whose idea was it to not tell us?" Sophie asks them knowing it was Zhalia.

Dante gives them both a smirk. He slowly raises his hand. Sophie is shocked that Dante would that. Zhalia grins and watches Sophie's reaction. This time it wasn't Zhalia. Dante wanted something to remember and laugh about one day.

"Alright. Enough goofying around. We have to find this key. What ever it looks kike. If we don't know what it is then the Blood Spirals don't know either. Zhalia, you and Sophie go check out the Casterwill library for any useful information. Lok and I will go hunt down some clues. We will all meet up at the bridge down town. Hopefully we find some clue," Dante orders his team.

"Alright," They all reply to his order.

Dante and Lok travel around town. Zhalia and Sophie adventure to the Casterwill library for some clues as well. They all go their separate ways not knowing someone is watching them from the deep dark shadows. They have been watching them for quite sometime but no one has seen or heard this person. The person hides in the night sky with no light to show that person's way home or to family.


	2. Chapter two

Author's note:

I am typing this on my tablet. It is very slow and doesn't like to make corrections. I am very sorry if there are any errors that I miss. I will try my very best to find those errors. I hope you enjoy my story. Please comment. I want to know if this story was good. I also do not own any Huntik things or episodes.

Zhalia and Sophie:

Zhalia's dark blue hair falls down flat covering her face. The rain begins to pour down with the moon smiling through openings in the clouds. Sophie's hair is still as perfect as it was when they left Dante's house. Zhalia could spot the library from a far. Sophie jogs ahead to keep the door open for Zhalia. She opens the door letting the cold evening breeze that runs through the night.

"Thanks," Zhalia tells Sophie.

"You're welcome," Sophie smiles wide showing even her wisdom teeth.

"I wonder what we should be looking for?" Zhalia questions aloud letting her eyes wonder around the huge library.

"Maybe something that mentions a key and the betrayer," Sophie shrugs.

They both go to separate ends of the library and begin searching for every book that mentions a key and the Betrayer. A couple hours later when the rain finally stops. Zhalia and Sophie head to the bridge where they are suppose to meet Dante and Lok. They both are disappointed that they didn't find anything that mentioned a key and the Betrayer together. Maybe Dante and Lok had better luck they both begin to think. Hopefully they did or they would be going into this mission with a blind fold on.

Dante and Lok:

"I hate rain," Lok begins whining. "Where are we going Dante?"

They have been walking for hours. They couldn't find anyone who knew of a key. They couldn't find any useful information to bring back for Zhalia and Sophie. They are both soak and tired. All Lok wants to do is sleep.

"We're going to the bridge. Hopefully Zhalia and Sophie had better luck then we did," Dante gives a long tired sign.

They both just walk towards the bridge and wait until Sophie and Zhalia show up. The mystery person still follows a pretty god distance away from them. The person keeps away from the moonlight and appears only when necessary. Zhalia and Sophie finally show up. They all sit down on the bridge. No one spoke. They didn't want to admit they didn't have anything.

"Did you guys find anything?" Sophie finally asks.

"No. No one would talk and the people thay did had no clue what we were talking about. What about you guys?" Lok replies disappointed.

"Same here. None of the books mentioned a key or a book. I did through see that a single name kept coming up. It was the Cage family. I don't know who they are but their name kept coming up. Maybe if we find that fanily or a member. Maybe we could get some answers," Sophie tells them.

"There is one problem with your plan Sophie," Zhalia says. "There are only two people left. They are after a Casterwill. They want all of their families power so they need a Casterwill. We can't just find them either. These people hide in plain sight. They will kill or even use powers on you if you are considered a threat to them. Sophie we don't want to mess with these people. They are bad news."

"So you have met these people Zhalia?" Dante asks.

"Yes. They are not people you want to mess with," Zhalia gives Dante a concern look that even he was beginning to fear them.

A few seconds later: two figures appear in front of them. One is a male about 6'8. He has black hair with light ocean blue eyes. He is wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. The other person is a female. She is about 5'6 with dark blue hair like Zhalia. Her eyes are a dark brown. She is wearing black sweatpants with a dark blue long sleeve shirt. Their face features almost resembles Zhalia. They bith smile and look straight at Zhalia.

"Do you remember us?" They both ask the group.

"I remember you perfectly. Why are you here?" Zhalia grinds under her teeth.

"We want to speak to Emma," the female tells Zhalia.

"Luna, I don't know where she is. Remember she is not suppose to be seen by another person," Zhalia replies with annoyance in her voice.

"Well, we want her. So if you spot her somewhere, tell her she needs to come find us." Luna replies.

"Zhalia do you know these people?" Lok and Dante ask her.

"Yes. They are the Cage families last two members. They are the people we shouldn't meet," Zhalia watches the two strangers walk off leaving everyone to question. Who are they looking for?

Author's note:

I might add another character that I didn't add on my list. I don't know how to edit what I already published but I will leave an author's note before I begin the character with that main character you should remember. Please leave comments at the bottom. I hope you are enjoying my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

I hope you are enjoying my story. Please comment and review. I don't own any characters or episodes.

Dante's house:

"Zhalia, how do you know them?" Sophie asks for the thousandth time.

"They are people from my past. I don't like remember them Sophie. They are people who just power. Now stop asking," Zhalia tells her getting pretty annoyed now.

Dante knows that something is wrong with Zhalia. On the way home Zhalia kept looking over her shoulder. She is more observate than she usually is. He sits right next to her, and he listens to Sophie fight back for some answers from Zhalia.

"Okay. Do you know who is Emma?" She asks Zhalia.

Zhalia's heartbeat skips a couple beats. She knows who she is. She can't tell them who she is though. Emma is suppose to be a secret from very human being except the main families. She holds her breath and glances at Dante. He knows something is wrong. He knows that Zhalia isn't telling them something. Den and Harrison walk through the door and stop in mid step. They see everyone staring at Zhalia.

"What is wrong?" Den asks finishing his foot step.

"Zhalia won't tell us the truth," Sophie blurts out.

"No! I just can't tell you Sophie. You need the permission of the main Families to obtain the information. The last time I checked you were not on that list," Zhalia replies in a high voice than normal.

"Then where do i go to get the permission to hear?" Sophie asks trying to understand why Zhalia is keeping secrets again.

"I don't know where they are. Emma keeps that information. We have to find her to find them. I really can't help you Sophie. This is for the protection of Emma and for you. I am at risk knowing the information," Zhalia informs her.

"How did you come to know them?" Lok interrupts Sophie before she can yell even more at Zhalia.

"It's a long story. one of the main families is my own. Before I was sent off to live on the streets Sophie," Zhalia begins to tell a part of her past she never wanted to remember. "My parents told me that someone chose me. They wanted to protect me from any dangers that I ran into. I was told about the history and how I was chosen. The girl that chose me was Emma. She had to choose between Luna and Zachary Cage, which you have already met, and me."

"So do you know why Emma chose you?" Lok asks her.

"No. I never was aloud to speak with her. she was sent to another family after she chose me. Her parents didn't believe that she picked correctly so they sent her away to another family. I was kicked out my house because I was the wrong one. Emma wasn't suppose to pick me. She was suppose to pick Luna or Zachary," Zhalia replies and gets up.

"Zhalia?" Dante whispers with a concern voice.

"I am going out for some fresh air," Zhalia pushes pass Den and Harrison.

She walks out of the house slamming the door with all her strength causing it to shake. Dante glances at Lok and than at Sophie. He wasn't happy that they pushed her so far. She is Zhalia though, and she will tell us the rest sometime.

"So what did we miss?" Den asks again.

Everyone except Harrison and Den groans. He wasn't listening to the conversation Sophie and Zhalia were having early that evening. Zhalia walks down the street and turns up towards the bridge. She breaths in the evening air that smells of the ocean flowing down below. She watches the sun begin to fall asleep on the horizon.

"Hello Luna. Hello Zachary." Zhalia says aloud after sensing them walking behind her.

Zhalia turns around and spot them standing side by side. They smile and grin at her. She just cross her arms and lays back on the bridge's bar. She is so annoyed with people right now.

"Hello Zhalia. Where is Emma?" Luna asks again.

"I don't know. Don't you remember that we were separated from each other. She could be anywhere?" Zhalia replies still with her arms crossed.

"We don't believe you," Zachary joins in ordering Zhalia. "You know where she is! Now tell us!"

Zhalia closes her eyes and sends Dante a thoughtspectre message. Luna and Zachary didn't even sense Zhalia using her powers.

"I don't know where she is," Zhalia tries to stall them.

"We don't believe you!" Luna shouts to Zhalia.

Zhalia opens her eyes because she knows Dante and the rest of the Huntik team is on their way. Luna and Zachary watches Zhalia with a strange look. They didn't understand her that well even when they were children. Zhalia glances behind them and ducks from the boltflare from Lok.

"Why do always start the fight without us?" Lok asks Zhalia.

"I didn't start it. them started it," Zhalia walks behind Dante and Lok.

"Well we are here now to help you," Sophie shouts behind her.

"Thanks," Zhalia gets into her stance ready to fight.

Luna and Zachary take their stances. Everyone prepares themselves for battle until a girl jumps into the middle of them. The girl has long wavy black hair with blue highlights and dark blue eyes. She is wearing dark blue jeans and a black hoody. She slowly stands up and pulls her hood down. Zhalia drops her stance and stands still.

"Zhalia. Do you know her?" Lok and Sophie ask her.

"Emma…" Zhalia whispers.

"Hey, Zhalia. Did you miss me?" The girl replies with a slight smile.

"Well. Well. Look who it is? The girl we have been looking for?" Luna and Zachary grin.

"There will be no battle. Luna, Zachary, and Zhalia, told our parents that we will not fight between each other. I know you have been looking for me, but you don't have to fight to get your answer. Zhalia never knew where I was. Don't you remember the last thing our parents took us, ' Zhalia and Emma will never known each other unless it is the only way to save her.' Don't you remember that?" Emma yells at them all.

"We thought you would go against them," Luna tells them.

"Well we didn't," Emma replies to her response.

"Now. Why do you need me?" Emma asks Luna and Zachary.

"We need you to help us unlock the Spiral Mark," Luna and Zachary tell her.

Everyone looks at Emma then at Luna and Zachary. Zhalia just stays still behind Dante and Lok. Emma just glances at Zhalia and at the morning sun laying its head down to sleep.

"I have to ask my sister," Emma replies and walks over to Zhalia. "Zhalia?"

Zhalia looks at Emma and shakes her head no. Emma nods agreeing with her sister.

"No. the Spiral Mark needs to stay closed," Emma orders them.

"You made a big mistake," Zachary informs Emma. "Darkmist!"

"Armorbrand!" Emma yells.

Black mist covers everything about a 5 mile radius. The mist clears up and they are gone. Emma turns around and hugs Zhalia. She missed her so much.

"Zhalia," Emma whispers.

"Emma," Zhalia whispers back.

Emma lets go and backs off out into the outer part of the bridge. Zhalia knows she is leaving her all over again.

"Wait!" Sophie shouts out before Emma jumps off. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go. We are not aloud to see each other. I am just allowed to protect her," Emma replies to Sophie and jumps out of sight.

"Zhalia? She called you sister. Are you two siblings?" Lok and Sophie ask her.

"Yes…" Zhalia whispers and walks over to the bridges edge.

She watches the sun hide behind the edge of the Earth. She wipes off the single tear that begins to trail down her cheek. She turns around and heads home with Dante holding her closely in his chest.

Author's note:

I noticed that I didn't bring in Harrison or Den in the first chapters. Please comment and review.


	4. Chapter four

Author's Note: i am going to be talk about the past alot in the next few chapters. The words that are regular are present day events. The ones italicise are the past events.

Dante's house:

Zhalia lays her head down remembering the memories she had with Emma. She closes her eyes and begins to dream.

 _16 years ago: Zhalia's old house_

 _"Emma get down from there," Their mother orders Emma._

 _"Sorry mom," Emma gets down and runs to Zhalia. "Can I show you something?"_

 _Zhalia nods and follows Emma to another room off to the right. There is nothing in the room. Emma sits on the bed so Zhalia does the same. Emma pulls off a small heart necklace with dark blue sand inside. She hands it to Zhalia with a slight smile._

 _"What's this?" Zhalia asks her._

 _"In case we are seperated. We can find each other. I have one too," Emma shows Zhalia her necklace as well. "Luna and Zachary won't have one though. They really don't like me Zhalia do they?"_

 _"I don't know. Luna doesn't because she doesn't understand what the future holds for you," Zhalia smiles and gives Emma a huge hug._

Zhalia's bedroom:

Zhalia opens her eyes and holds up the necklace her sister gave her that day. She wipes a tear that escaped from her eye. She gets up and heads to the kitchen for something to eat. She enters the kitchen and Den is already making a bowl of cereal. Zhalia slides in to make her a bowl as well. She grabs a spoon and sits on the couchnin the living room. Sophie is out running errands with Lok at her side. Harrison is out training with Cherit. Dante is in his room working on something. Den joins Zhalia in the living room with his cereal.

"So how are you?" Den asks her with caution.

"Just going through some memories in my head. Sophie is going to ask a thousand questions when she gets back. I better have answers to most of them," Zhalia takes another spoonful of cereal.

"I can't believe you have a sister and we didn't know about it," Den takes a bit of cereal as well.

"You don't know anything about my past. My family never wanted to be known so we were kept a secret from the outside world. My first timeout of the house was when my mother kicked me out," Zhalia remembers that day like it was yesterday.

 _The day Zhalia was throw out on the streets:_

 _"Zhalia, my sweet child, come here." My mother asks for her._

 _"Yes mom," Zhalia wonders to her mother._

 _She slaps Zhalia in the face causing Emma to block between her mother and her sister. Zhalia holds her face with pain. Emma can feel it grow with every second. Emma looks at her mother with a horrible face._

 _"Mom!" Emma shouts before she is slapped even harder._

 _"You chose the wrong sibling," their mother yells at Emma._

 _"I wasn't picking Luna or Zachary! Zhalia is the sister I want to protect," Emma replies back at her._

 _Luna and Zachary walk in with tiny smirks on their faces. Zhalia gives them a glare. Emma blocks any attacks from them. She is going to protect Zhalia even if that will end her life. Their mother walks behind Luna and Zachary. She holds their shoulders with honor that she would not give to Zhalia or Emma._

 _"Emma. You were suppose to pick one of your other siblings. Luna is your older sister. Zachary is the second eldest. Zhalia is a weak person and she is the youngest of you all. Why didn't you pick one of your older siblings?" Their mother glares at Emma with rage._

 _"Zhalia is my friend. She is the one I would die for,_ _" Emma replies._

 _"I see then you two can never see each other again. Emma you are going to go live with your Uncle. He will fix you up right," their mother orders._

 _"Where will Zhalia go?" Emma questions for her safety._

 _"The streets.. She is a disgrace to the family. Brother!" Their mother yells into the other room._

 _Their uncle walks in the room. He grabs Emma and puts her unconscious. Zhalia tries to fight, but she is kick in the face. Her mother picks her up and tosses her out of the house like trash. When Zhalia wakes up, she meets Klaus._

Dante's house:

"Zhalia?" Dante asks her inches away from her face.

"Yeah," Zhalia wonders then notices her bowl of cereal reaching the end of the bowl.

The milk is dripping slowly onto her t-shirt. She gets up and throws the bowl of cereal in the sink. She marches into her room with rage. Den just watches everything play out one step at a time. Dante follows her to her room and waits until she is done changing her shirt. He enters her room and sits on her bed. Zhalia lays her head on his shoulder with his arms rapped around her.

"Dante.. I don't know what's happening to me. I keep going back to these terrible memories. I don't want to remember Emma but she is my sister. Dante," Zhalia hugs him closer in his chest.

"I know. Maybe you could talk with Emma?" Dante kisses her on the top of her head.

"Emma and I are never suppose to see each other. We can't see each other,"Zhalia glances up at Dante..

"Well. It's time to see her," Dante lays his head on hers and they sit there in silence.

"Dante," Zhalia speaks after a minute or two. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Dante questions her.

Zhalia looks at Dante with a concern look. She doesn't smile or grin. She just stares at him deep within his eyes.

"Luna and Zachary. They are..." Zhalia stops and kisses Dante on the fore head. "My brother and sister as well."

Dante just looks at Zhalia with a blank face. He hears the door open and Lok walks in. Sophie is right behind him.

"What did we miss?" Lok and Sophie question each other.

Author's note:

I know that you guys had some questions. Hopefully this chapter answered some but adding some more questions. Please note the ages for the characters. Zhalia is 25 years old. Dante is 27. Lok and Sophie are both 17. Please comment and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Please comment and review.

Dante's house:

"What did we miss?' Lok and Sophie question each other.

"Dante," Zhalia gets up from the bed and walks out of the room.

"Zhalia," Dante gets up and follows her into the living room.

"What happened to you two?" Den asks them from the couch.

"Yeah. It looks like you guys have seen a ghost," Sophie replies.

"Zhalia tell them," Dante tells Zhalia.

"Luna and Zachary are…" Before Zhalia can finish her sentence an explosion comes through the front door.

Luna and Zachary stand in the middle of the blown up wall. Luna grins and sees that their target is not here. Zachary sees Zhalia and smirks.

"Luna. Zachary. What do you want?" Zhalia turns and faces them.

"We want Emma. The only way to get her is to attack you," Luna informs Zhalia something she already knows.

"Emma wouldn't open the Spiral Mark," Zhalia shouts at them.

"I wouldn't say that Zhalia. Mother and Father would hate you. Oh wait they already do," Luna brags at Zhalia.

Luna grins and looks at Sophie with a smirk. Zhalia walks in front of Sophie to block any attack Luna throws at Sophie.

"Which one do you think we should hurt first?" Luna asks her brother.

"The Casterwill, " Zachary points at Sophie.

"Luna." Zhalia speaks in her low tone voice. "You will not hurt any one. Boltflare!"

Luna is shot back into a wall and Zachary shots one back at Zhalia. Dante runs and blocks the boltflare from hitting Zhalia. Dante falls to the ground and Zhalia's anger goes up.

"Dante!" Lok yells behind Zhalia.

"You messed with the wrong sibling, Luna." Zhalia shouts to her sister.

"A battle I know I will win." Luna and Zhalia join into a hand to hand combat.

Zachary begins fighting with Lok and Sophie. Sophie final runs out of spells and Zachary punches her into a cement wall. Lok rushes in to help block his attacks. He then runs out of spells and also gets punched to a wall right next to Sophie. Zachary walks over to the two unconscious teenagers and gets ready to punch them even harder when.

"Armorbrand!" Someone shouts and blocks the punch.

Zachary looks up to see his younger sister. Emma stands in the middle of the blown up doorway. Her face in frustration and anger. Zachary smiles and charges at his younger sister. Emma forms her defensive stance and closes her eyes. Zachary runs pass her and charges her again. Everytime Emma slides pass his attack. He misses by a inch every time.

"Stay still," Zachary orders Emma.

"I thought you could defeat me within seconds, brother." Emma replies with a strict look.

"I can," Zachary tells her. "The problem is you are the key. "

When Emma hears him call her the key, she loses it. Emma goes all out with hand to hand combat with her brother has always called her that. She hates that name.

"I AM NOT THE KEY!" Emma yells at him.

Zhalia and Luna finally notice that Emma is here. They stop their fight and watch Emma and Zachary. Emma hits her target everytime, and Zachary hits her every once and a while. Emma blocks most of his attacks but sometimes she misses it.

"It looks like Zachary has her," Luna tells Zhalia.

"Emma has him," Zhalia replies.

"You're getting sloppy, Emma." Zachary grins and hits Emma in the ribs.

Emma backs up for a minute and chocks up some blood. She glances at Zhalia and looks to the ground. Zhalia has seen this before when Emma looks at something and then at the ground. She is trying to tell Zhalia something. She knows her to well. In each of their battles Emma looks somewhere and then to the gground. In the end she wins.

"Zhalia..." Emma whispers. "Get your team out of here."

Zhalia nods and runs to Dante. She drags him through the back of the house. She pulls Lok and Sophie right behind Dante. She locks the door to her room and looks at the wall. An exit. She thinks to herself.

"Boltflare," The wall explodes and she carries her team out of the house.

"Emma," Zachary says before punching her in the ribs again.

Emma coughs up more blood. Luna joins in and they knock Emma unconscious. They hit her in the head so many times, her head is covered in blood. Luna tries to find Zhalia, but she is long gone.

"Did you get her?" Zachary asks Luna.

"No. She got them out in time. The Casterwill is with her as well," Luna replies.

"Well, we have Emma. Mother will be glad to see her precious key," Zachary tosses Emma's body over his shoulders.

They carry her all the way back home. They lay her on the couch and wait until she finally wakes up. Emma doesn't remember the house where she grew up in. She slowly opens her eyes and sees her mother.

"My sweet key," her mother says when she sees that Emma is a wake.

"I am not your key," Emma replies.

Huntik headquarters:

"Where is Dante and his team? " Metz asks everyone.

They have lossed all contact with Dante's team since last night. Everyone is looking for them, but no one has found them. They sent someone a few minutes ago to Dante's house, but it would be another hour before they will hear any news.

"Metz, someone is on the phone for you." Someone says iut of the blue.

"Who is it?" Metz asks.

"They won't say," the person reolies.

"Hello," Metz says answering the phone.

"Metz." Zhalia says on the other line. "We need your help."

"Zhalia. Where are you guys?"

"That's not important. My family is back," Zhalia tells him.

When Zhalia says this Metz knows what is wrong. He and Klaus were the only ones Zhalia told about her family. Metz leaves the room and goes into his office.

"What is wrong?"

"The team is unconscious. Luna and Zachary have Emma. All they need is me."

"Can you come to headquarters?"

"No. They are looking for us. They need me and Metz." Zhalia stops talking.

"Yeah."

"It looks like they still need a Casterwill," Zhalia replies.

"You think they are going to come after Sophie?"

"I know they are," Zhalia replies.

Author's note:

Please comment and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

Please comment and review.

Emma's head blasts with pain. All she feels is numbness on her head. She obseverses the room she is in. This use to be the living room growing up. She slowly tries to get up, but the bast of pain shoots her back down to the pillow. Her siblings have been trying to heal her head injury that she got from them. The problem is their magic won't work. Nothing works for a key.

"My dear key. Are you in pain?" Her mother asks walking into the room.

"Leave me alone," Emma holds her head tightly.

The pain grows every second. She closes her eyes and flashes back to the day, she gave Zhalia the heart necklace.

 _16 years ago:_

 _Emma is making the necklaces with dark and light blue sand. She puts a little power in each one. She made them to protect Zhalia. She cares for Zhalia so much. Her mother filled their heads with misguided information. She wanted Emmaa to stay away from Zhalia but that only pushed them closer._

"Emma are you okay?" Her mother asks again.

Emma returns back to the present. She looks at her mother. Her vision was perfect just a minute ago. Now she is seeing two of her mother. Emma closes her eyes again. Her stomach turns upside down, and her mind pounds against her skull. She stares at her mother with no emotions. She doesn't love her and she never will.

"I won't do it," Emma spits out to her mother.

"You won't do what honey?" Her mother questions acting like she doesn't know what Emma is talking about.

"I will not open the Spiral Mark. I will die before I help you," Emma informs her mother.

She gives Emma a strict and angry look. Emma begins pucking up more blood. She is in so much pain. Death is coming. She can see him waiting at the doorway for her. Death is grinning and smiling. He is ready for her to come.

"Zhalia.. will.. stop.. you.."Emma gets out piece by piece.

"No. She won't," her mother replies."You can't even stop us."

Emma grins and her head drops to the couch. Her heart beat slows and her eyes close shut. Her mother tries to feel a pulse but there isn't one. Luna and Zachary walk in and see their mother trying to save Emma.

"Mom!" They both scream.

"Take your sister to the hospital. She needs help quickly!" Their mother orders them.

Zachary picks up Emma, and they run to the hospital. They drop Emma at the emergency room and leave her alone. The doctors rush her back into the OR. Emma has blood spilling from her brain. Emma finally doesn't feel any pain. Blood spills between every nerve that lives inside her brain. All Emma feels is nothing. The pain has disappeared and all that is left is nothing.

A hotel:

"Luna and Zachary are related to you?" Lok questions again.

"Yes. We are one messed up family," Zhalia replies.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sophie asks.

"I didn't want to involve you guys. I wanted to keep you guys out of my insane family life. I don't even know them. Last time I saw them was 16 years ago," Zhalia tells them.

Zhalia feels her phone ring in her shoe. She bents down and takes the phone out. She reads "unknown" on the caller ID. Zhalia opens the phone and says nothing.

"Is this Zhalia Moon?" A woman asks.

"Yes," Zhalia replies.

Every one stares at Zhalia. They didn't realize Zhalia still has her organization cell phone on her.

"Who is this?" Zhalia questions the woman on the other side.

"I'm a nurse at memorial Hospital. Your friend Emma is asking for you. I would hurry she isnt going to make it. She has little time left," the woman informs Zhalia.

"Thank you," Zhalia says and slams the phone shut.

Zhalia's eyes begin to fill with tears. She looks at Dante. He knows something is wrong.

"What?" Dante asks worried about her.

"Emma is at the hospital, " Zhalia replies and dashes out the door.

The huntik team follows her to the hospital where Emma lays. Zhalia finally finds her sister. She is laying in bed not moving anything. Zhalia slowly placing a hand on her sister's head. Emma's eyes slowly open up.

"Zhalia," Emma whispers.

"You're awake," Zhalia says.

The rest of the team reaches the room and sees Emma's awake. Emma locks hands together with Zhalia. She smiles and holds on to her dear sister and true friend.

"I need you to hold on to something for me," Emma tells Zhalia.

"Yeah. Anything," Zhalia replies.

Emma holds Zhalia's hand and places her heart necklace in Zhalia's hand.

"Keep it safe. I told mom. I won't open the Spiral Mark for her. I am done being the Key," Emma informs Zhalia.

"But that means you're dieing. You can't, " Zhalia orders Emma.

"I am not going to open the Spiral Mark. I will not help The Betrayer come back," Emma replies.

"Do you mean that you're the key we have been searching for?" Lok asks Emma.

"Yes. Sometimes a key can be an object or a person. Take care of her," Emma looks at Dante. "Protect her."

Dante nods. Emma lays back her head, and the montor begins to go off. Her heart stops beating. Her sister is still safe even without her protection. She is done living her life.

"Emma! Emma!" Zhalia starts to scream.

Doctors rush in to try and save her. Her head wound begins to bleed. Zhalia tries to stay with her sister, but Dante drags her out. Zhalia kicks and scresms. She is throwing a temper tantrum. This one she can get away with. All she has ever wanted is to be with her sister. Now she can't even have that.

"Emma! You can't leave me! Emma! Please don't leave me!" Zhalia screams into Emma's room.

Dante holds her and protects her in his chest. Zhalia's eyes are filled in tears. She hits her fists on Dante's chest. Sophie and Lok watch their toughest friend break down. Zhalia crys and screams at Dante. She holds on to the necklace and lets Dante lead her out.

They leave the hospital and Dante holds Zhalia close. She is crying and hiding everything from the world. Luna and Zachary watch their younger sister. She is crying and won't stop.

"She is dead," Luna says.

"What do we tell mom?" Zachary asks her.

"I don't know, brother. I don't know." Luna replies.

They watch Dante take Zhalia out of their line of sight. They know that Emma is dead. She was right. She would die before ever opening the Spiral Mark. They head home to tell their mother the news about the key.

Author's note:

Please comment and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later:

Dante walks through the kitchen towards Zhalia's room. He knocks on the door that has hidden Zhalia from reality. He listens for a reply or any answer from the love he wants to see again. He places his ear silently on the door to hear Zhalia say anything. She has been in her room since they came back from the hospital. Dante listens and hears whimpering. Zhalia is crying and all he wants is to hold her and protect her from the sadness in the world.

"Zhalia? " Dante knocks on her door. "Can I come in?"

He listens for a response, but he hears nothing. He knocks on the door one last time.

"Are you going to talk to me, Zhalia?" Dante asks her.

All he wants is her to talk. He listens and hears her crying. He wants to be there holding her. He wants to help her go through this rough time. He wants to inform her that everything will be alright. He is here to keep her safe.

"I am coming in," Dante tells her and opens the door.

He sees Zhalia curled up at the end of her bed. She has her head hidden in her legs. She glances up to see Dante and hides back into her little den. Dante sees the dark circles lurking under her eyes. She hasn't slept. Dante slowly sits down beside her and stretches his arm around her. She doesn't move. He lays his head on hers and kisses it. He can feel her pain. All he wants to do is get rid of it for her.

"Are you going to talk?" He asks her.

"She's gone," Zhalia whispers to him.

"I know. I know," Dante tells her.

"She's gone," Zhalia says again and lays her head on his shoulder.

He feels the tears running down her face landing on his jacket. He wipes the loose hairs away from her beautiful face. He puts his hand on one side of her face and clears her tears of pain.

"We are all worried about you, " Dante tells her.

Zhalia looks down. She feels sorry for making her team worry. She wants Emma back. Zhalia wants to feel her presence staring and watching her.

"Dante," Zhalia speaks in a low whisper.

"Yes."

"We need to watch Emma's tomb stone," Zhalia tells him.

"Why?" Dante questions.

"They are going to steal her body," Zhalia looks at Dante when she says this.

"What do you mean?" Dante wonders.

"They can still open the Spiral Mark. They just need her body. They have to place her body on the Spiral Mark for the Mark to open fully. When she is placed on the Mark, the Betrayer will awake again. We have to protect her," Zhalia informs him.

"They can still open it with her body?" Dante stares into Zhalia's scared eyes.

"Emma will always be the key. She is the one who will help destroy the world," Zhalia remembers her mother telling her.

"How do we stop them?" Dante asks Zhalia.

"Ending their lives," Zhalia slowly gets up and walks out of the room.

"Zhalia," Dante follows her and sees her sitting on the couch.

Dante pulls out his holotome. He calls Lok and Sophie. They should be out of school. He glances at the clock that reads 3:01.

"Yeah, Dante." Lok replies on the other line.

"Zhalia says we need to protect Emma's tomb. They are probably going to come and steal her body." Dante tells his team.

"They are going to steal Emma's dead body. That's gross," Sophie replies.

"I'll call Metz and tell him." "Metz already knows." Zhalia speaks above Dante.

"Zhalia, you're alright." Lok puts his loving smile on.

"How does he know?" Sophie wonders.

"I told him," Zhalia replies and curls up in a ball on the couch.

"You two should come and we can finish talking here," Dante tells them.

"Alright," Lok and Sophie both hang up at once.

"Are you alright?" Dante asks Zhalia putting the holotome away.

"Yeah," Zhalia sighs and looks at him. "I'm tired."

"Come on,"Dante helps her off the couch and into her bed.

She lays under the blankets. Dante gets ready to leave when she wraps her hand around his. She wants him to stay with her a little more. She doesn't wants to be alone any more. She wants him.

"Please don't," Zhalia begs him. "Please don't leave me."

"Alright," Dante slides on top of the blanket next to her.

He wraps his arm around her waist and lays down with her. Zhalia holds onto his hand and moves in closer to his chest. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep. Dante lays with her and kisses her head. He wipes the loose hairs from her face. All he will do is protect and love her for always and forever.

The graveyard:

"Poor sister. She was so young," Luna tells her brother.

"Mother says that we can repay her by giving her Emma's body. I wonder why?" Zachary replies.

"Didn't hear mom. Emma will always be the key. We can use her power from her body to open the Spiral Mark. Don't you listen to mom," Luna tells her brother pretty annoyed.

"Well, let's get this over with," Zachary says and jumps towars the ground off a second story building.

Luna nods and follows him. They walk towards their sisters grave. Two Huntik foundation agents stand guarding it.

"It seems Zhalia has already told them. Would you like to brother?" Luna grins and smiles.

Zachary nods and charges at the agents. He hits them both in the head without their knowledge of his presences. They were out in seconds. Luna glares at her brother's strength. He is the prefect partner. He is the prefect person. Luna walks over and sees Emma's tombstone.

"A true sister," Luna reads aloud with a sweet caring fake voice. "Well, off to digging."

Zachary huffs a laugh at his younger sister. He throws her a shovel. Zachary and Luna begin digging up Emma's grave. They finally reach her coffin and send the coffin to their house.

"Well, let's go home." Luna throws the shovel into the grave and covers it up.

"It doesn't even looked disturbed," Zachary tells his sister.

Luna nods in agreement. They head home and meet their mother in the basement. Their mother is dieing. The Betrayer will save her. He will cure her of cancer. She gets paler everyday. He worries about her every time he sees her.

"Mother, are you okay?" Zachary asks her.

"Yes," their mother nods. "Now open the coffin."

Zachary nods and opens the coffin. He cares for his mother. He wants her live forever. He will die to keep her alive. Zhalia and Emma never knew that their mother is sick. Only Zachary and Luna know and it will stay that way.

Author's note:

Please comment and review.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Please comment and review. The _Italics is in Zhalia's head. The normal is present Day._

At the graveyard:

Zhalia stands facing Emma's tomb stone. She observes the broken up dirt that lays in front. She bends down and wipes her hand across the the broken soil. She feels something smooth with a sharp point hidden the ground. She stands up slowly and knows that they have her.

"They took her," Zhalia tells Dante.

"You don't know that," Dante tries to assure her.

"No, they have her." Zhalia turns around and walks off.

Dante follows her out of the graveyard. He knows Zhalia to well. When she said that they would have to end their lives, he knew she wasn't joking. She knows what she has to do to keep her friends safe.

"Zhalia," Dante catches up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I want her back, Dante. She was the only one who loved me for me. She was the one who protected me without my knowledge. She has watched over me for so many years. Now she is gone because they wanted her dead. They did this. They are the ones who killed her. They need to be stopped," Zhalia tells Dante.

"How are we going to do that?" Dante asks her.

"Beat them at their own game," Zhalia runs from Dante's sight.

"Zhalia!" Dante yells at her and tries to catch up with her.

In front of Zhalia's old home:

Zhalia stares up at the house that brings back terrible memories. The day she was kicked out. The one Emma got hurt and it was her fault. The times Emma saved her from their mother's wrath. She closes her eyes and visions Emma smiling waiting for her.

"I miss you so much," Zhalia says aloud to her self.

A small tear falls down her eye, but she wipes it off. She steps one foot after the other slowly making her way to the door she forbid herself to ever walk through again. She reaches the first when she feels someone grab her shoulder. She looks back to see Dante, Lok, and Sophie.

"Starting the party without us again," Sophie says with a smile.

"Yeah. But you are always late," Zhalia replies and faces her team.

"What's the plan?" Lok asks.

"We have to stop them from opening the Mark. We have to get Emma's body back," Zhalia informs them.

"Okay. We will follow you. " Dante tells her.

Zhalia nods and opens the door. A cold chill ran up her back, and she didn't like it. She walks in with the team right behind her. She sees the kitchen and the living. They are the same.

"Was this your home Zhalia?" Sophie asks.

"For a little bit. When my mother kicked me out, I told myself I would never come back here. It hasn't changed. It is still home," Zhalia runs her fingers across the walls remembering everything.

She notices the basement door opened. She looks at Dante. He nods knowing what she saw. They head down to the basement. The lights are still on and Zhalia remebers. They were never to enter the basement. They would hear their mother walk up and down the stairs. She would get slower and slower walking up them like something wrong..

"We were never allowed down here. Mother forbid it," Zhalia tells them.

They all keep quiet. They follow Zhalia to an opening. The room brightens up with multiple colors. Candles line up across the wall. Zhalia observes the whole room but sees nothing. They were to late. They already were at the Spiral Mark.

"We missed them!" Zhalia yells hitting her fists against the wall.

"We can it make there in time," Dante tells Zhalia. "Let's go."

Zhalia nods and holds onto Dante's hand. They fuel up the jet and take off. When they get there the Spiral Mark is already opening. Zhalia lands the jet and jumps out running to save her sister's body.

"Hyperstride, " Zhalia says.

She runs until she is face to face with her family. Emma's coffin lays on the ground. Zhalia wants to kill her family for disturbing Emma's grave.

"My dear child," her mother says. "You have grown."

"And your still you," Zhalia says putting her hands on her himps.

"Mother, can I take care of her?" Luna asks.

"I dont care," their mother replies.

Luna grins and walks to face her opponent. Zhalia gets ready to fight. She has been waiting to kick Luna's butt. Luna charges at Zhalia and hits her with everything she has. Zhalia blocks most of her attacks but misses some. Zhalia quickly recovers and attacks with all of her force.

"Emma was so weak," Luna begins to say before Zhalia punches her in the face.

"Be quiet!" Zhalia orders her.

"Did I get on your nerves? She did leave you all alone with us," Luna smiles and grins.

She wants Zhalia to make a mistake. She is just waiting for the right moment. She spots the rest of Zhalia's team. They are catching up close behind. She quickly glances at her brother. Zachary sees it and heads to the rest of Zhalia's team.

"Zhalia!" Dante yells spotting her fighting Luna.

"Dante watch out!" Lok blocks Zachary's attack.

"Lok! Are you okay?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah," Lok gets up continues to fight with Sophie at his side.

Dante hurries over to Emma's coffin. He sees an older woman guarded it. She must be Zhalia's mother he thought. Dante looks at the ground and sees that the Spiral is almost opened. He runs over to the coffin and sends it somewhere else.

"No!" The woman screams at Dante. "What have you done?"

"Put her where she belongs," Dante tells the woman.

Dante glances ground to watch it close but it doesn't. It is still opening. Dante looks at Zhalia. He notices her necklace is glowing. Why?

"Zhalia! Your necklace!" Dante yells.

Zhalia looks at it for a split second. She sees the glow. The necklace her sister gave her to hold on to. She punches Luna out for a few minutes. She pulls the necklace off and stares at. Why is it doing this? Zhalia feels her body or soul teleport somewhere else. Dante sees Zhalia stand still. She isn't moving.

 _Zhalia's head:_

 _"Where am I?" Zhalia questions._

 _"Your in your head. I brought you here," Emma walks over to her sister._

 _"Emma," Zhalia whispers and runs to hug her._

 _She goes right through. Zhalia forgot its her head. Emma just smiles._

 _"Hey. You need to bring the necklace to my coffin," Emma tells Zhalia._

 _"Why?" Zhalia questions_

 _"The necklace holds my soul. The necklace is wants keeping me on Earth. Place the necklace on my body. I will see soon dear sister. Be safe," Emma replies with a smile._

 _"Wait! Don't leave me!" Zhalia screams._

 _She looks at the necklace and knows what she has to do._

She opens her eyes and sees she is back to her body. She sees Dante fighting her mother. Lok and Sophie are fighting Zachary. She looks at Dante and then to her other friends.

"I will not let you guys get hurt," Zhalia whispers to herself.

Zhalia remebers what Dante told her mother. She knows where he sent Emma's coffin. She closes her eyes and teleports herself there.

"Zhalia!" Everyone of team mates scream.

"That's my duaghter. She runs away when trouble comes," her mother says.

Dante ignores her and continues to fight. He knows Zhalia to well. She is doing something that will help them.

The graveyard:

Zhalia stands in front of her sister's grave again. She digs up the coffin and opens it. She sees Emma laying there still. She gets the necklace out of her pocket and places it on Emma's chest. The necklace glows and Emma's eyes open wide.

Emma!" Zhalia screams.

Emma smiles and gets out of the coffin. She hugs her sister and smiles.

"How?" Zhalia gets out through tears.

"I never died," Emma grins at Zhalia.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: Sorry. I haven't updated in forever. I have been on writer's block for a very long time. I also have been on vaction which makes it even harder to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please comment and review.

The graveyard:

Emma smiles at her sister. Zhalia just stares shocked that her sister is alive. She cried for nothing. She fought with Dante for no reason. Sometimes she really thinks, she has gone mad. She stares at her sister smiling at her. She is alive and Zhalia is so happy to see her sister once again.

"How?" Zhalia wonders to her sister.

"I am the key. The key can never die. You always have to have a key," Emma tells Zhalia. "I knew that Luna and Zachary would take my body. I knew that my soul could survive in the necklace until you could place it on me. Now are you ready to defeat the Betrayer?"

Emma holds out her hand. Zhalia looks at it and remembers the lasttime she held her sisters hand. Emma was dieing and see couldn't save her. Now here she is once again, so she can start over. This time Emma isn't going to leave her alone. She doesn't want to loose her again. She doesn't want her friends hurt either. Zhalia takes a deep breath and grabs her sister's hand. Zhalia closes her eyes and begins to feel her sister's power forming all around her. She opens her eyes to Emma smirking, and she spots the Spiral Mark below them.

"I am letting you go now. I will be down in a minute," Emma tells Zhalia.

Zhalia nods and lets her sister let go of her hands. She falls to the ground quickly but lands standing completely straight. Dante looks at Zhalia standing in the same spot she left from. Her mother grins and spots the opportunity to attack Dante. She hits him in the jaw and then in the gut. Dante falls down in pain. Zhalia spots her mother attacking Dante, and she runs to him.

"Dante!" Zhalia screams towards him.

"Zhalia," Dante says hugging her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Zhalia wonders pulling her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Dante tells her.

Dante closes his eyes and lays in Zhalia's arms. Zhalia turns and sees her mother. She is breathing deeply.

"My child," her mother begins. "I think you have something I need for the portal. "

Zhalia looks back at Dante. She looks to Lok and Sophie fighting to keep up with Zachary and Luna's attacks. She takes a deep breath and takes off her necklace that Emma gave her. Dante opens his eyes an d sees what Zhalia is doing with her necklace. Dante watches Zhalia take off a necklace that is some what different from the necklace her sister gave her.

"Zhalia?" Dante questions what she is doing.

Zhalia ignores him and gets up slowly. She faces her mother and hands her the necklace. She looks back at Dante, but she turns back to her mother.

"Now! Betrayer awake!" Her mother shouts to sky.

Nothing happens. The mark stays closed and the Betrayer is no where to be see. Her mother looks at the necklace and notices a tiny word craved into it. She looks closer and reads the tiny word to her self then aloud.

"Close?" She questions the word. "This is the wrong necklace!"

Zhalia grins at her mother. She looks at the sky and spots a small light coming. Dante watches Zhalia not even move. He can tell she has a plan. What is happening?

"I don't have the correct one. Emma does," Zhalia puts her hands on her himps.

Her mother throws the necklace across the mark and stares at her daughter with an evil look. She charges at her with all her strength. She punches Zhalia in the mouth causing it to bleed. Zhalia blocks most of the other attacks while swallowing her blood from her mouth.

"Where is your sister's body?!"She begins screaming at Zhalia.

Zhalia just blocks her mother's attacks. She can see little speaks of lights coming from the sky. Her mother notices and looks up. She begins to see a figure in the sky coming towards the ground.

"She isn't really dead." Her mother realizes.

Emma slowly comes down from the sky. She stands in the middle of the Spiral Mark with her hands on her himps. Emma looks at her mother and smiles.

"Right you are, mother."Emma tells her.

Luna and Zachary spot their dead sister and freeze. Lok and Sophie stop and look at Dante on the ground. They run to him before Zachary and Luna notice them leaving. Emma grins at her siblings shock faces. She walks up to her mother and stops.

"You are done here mother," Emma orders her. "The Betrayer doesn't help people. He hurts them."

Luna and Zachary run to their mother and block Emma from her. Zhalia helps Dante up when Lok and Sophie come running. They help her carry him away from them. Zhalia looks at them all covered in bruises and hurt. She looks at her self with out a scratch at all.

"Protect him," Zhalia tells them and runs back.

Dante opens his eyes to Zhalia running, "Zhalia.."

Lok and Sophie watch Zhalia run from them to her family. Emma is standing in front of her siblings and mother. Zhalia is behind her now. Luna and Zachary are protect their mother.

"Give us the necklace sister!" Zachary orders Emma.

"No! The Betrayer will kill you all!" Emma yells back to him.

"Give it!" Luna shouts to her younger sister.

"No!" Zhalia yells to them.

Luna and Zachary nod their heads and charge at Zhalia. Emma notices the attack and blocks the attack. They knew Emma would proect Zhalia even if that meant taking her own life. They trap Emma up in a head lock. She fights for air but can't get any.

"Emma!" Zhalia screams. "Let her go!"

"I will take this," Zachary rips the necklace off her neck and throws it to his sister.

Emma begins to mouth something but no one can understand what she is saying. Zhalia tries to get the necklace away from Luna, but she is to late. Luna throws the necklace into the Spiral Mark. It begins to crack open and glow. The Betrayer is awaking, and they can't stop it. Zachary throws Emma towards a large rock pile. She hits her head and begins to bleed. Zhalia runs and trys to close the wound but it won't.

"You can't leave me again!" Zhalia screams with tears running down her face.

She lays Emma down and charges at Zachary. He punches her in the face. She blocks most of his other attacks but not without taking some damage. He grabs her hair and throws her to the same rock pile with Emma. She hits her head and blood starts to drip down her skull.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: I know. It has been a long time since my update. I will try to update sooner but I have been on writer's block for a few weeks. I also have been on vacation and they didn't have internet. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please Comment and Review.

Spiral Mark:

"Zhalia!" Sophie and Lok scream when they watch her head hit the rock pile.

"Lok," Sophie shouts and points at the blood that is dripping from her head. "Lok! We have to help her!"

"Sophie, watch Dante." Lok slowly gets up and quickly moves towards Zhalia. "Zhalia?"

He looks at her unconscious body. He places his two fingers on her neck and feels her faint pulse. He moves to Emma's unconscious body and does the same thing. He feels her light breathing and sees her opening her eyes slowly. She looks up to Lok staring at her.

"Are you okay," Lok asks her.

Emma slowly gets up, but she returns back down when her head starts to throb. She looks over to Zhalia and spots the blood dripping down her face. Fear over powers her at that moment. Zhalia can't be dead. She can't die.

"Is she?" Emma asks him freaking out.

"No!" Lok replies shaking his head. "She will be okay."

"Alright," Emma slowly gets up again calming down a little. "Help me."

Lok helps her get up and holds her up by his shoulder. Emma looks up to see her family getting ready to see The Betrayer rise from the dead. Emma shakes her head with disguise. They would be the only people that would want the world to end because of cancer. She looks down at Zhalia peacefully sleeping on the ground.

"What do we do?" Lok asks Emma on his shoulder.

"We have two ways," Emma tells him. "I could stop him before he rises from the ground."

"Or?" Lok wonders.

"Zhalia must kill me," Emma lets a tear fall from her face.

"What?" Lok shouts back at her. "Zhalia can't do that!"

"If I can't," Emma stops talking for a minute. "I must die."

"Why? Why must you die?" Lok shouts back at her with anger.

"Because Lok," Emma informs him.

"Why?" Lok looks at her with a worried look.

"Lok. I am the Key," Emma lets another tear fall down her face. "I am just an object ready to be used. Don't you get that Lok?" Emma yells at him.

Lok looks at her with disbelief. "Did you really just call yourself an object?" Lok asks her.

"I am Lok. I am a Key." Emma looks at him.

"You're Human," Lok informs her. "You have a heart!"

Emma stops and looks down to the ground. Did he really just say that? Zhalia is the only one that ever called her a human. She looks at Lok and hugs him.

"Thank you," She whispers in his ear.

"For what?" Lok wonders what he did.

"For calling me human," Emma replies with a smile.

Lok glances at her with confusion. Emma smiles and lets some tears fall down her face. She looks at the Mark glowing even more. She glances one more time at Zhalia. She looks so peaceful. She will always love her til death do they part.

"Lok," Emma begins. "Tell Zhalia I love her."

"Why? Why can't you?" Lok stares at her.

"Because I," Emma stops speaking. "Can you just tell her please?" Emma looks at him with a worried look. "I am afraid that she doesn't know."

"She does Emma. And anyway you can tell her yourself," Lok tells her.

"No. I won't," Emma glances at the sky. "I will not make it back from this battle."

"What do you mean?" Lok questions what she is telling him.

"I am going to save the world Lok," Emma faces him with tears falling down her face and a tiny smile. "I will protect her finally."

She lets go of Lok and runs towards the middle. The Spiral Mark glows even more every step she does. Her family watches her running towards them. She finally stops and looks at her family with their smirks and smiles.

"EMMA!" Lok screams towards her.

"What is she doing?" her mother asks Luna and Zachary.

Emma slams her hands on the Mark. She stares at the ground and wonders, "Where are you Betrayer?"

"Here!" The Betrayer yells and punches her in the face.

Her body slides past the Spiral Mark, and her head hits a larger rock. She feels something small in the middle of her back. She reaches her hand behind and touches her sister's necklace. She grabs it and looks at the Betrayer gliding over towards her with a huge grin.

"What were you doing?" He asks her.

"Trying to stop you," Emma tells him getting up slowly with her head crying in pain.

"You will never do that," The Betrayer chuckles at her. "I am more powerful then you are."

"Guess what Betrayer?" Emma informs him.

"What?" He grins at her.

"I know how to stop you," Emma smiles at him.

"Know you don't. Your first try failed," The Betrayer reminds her.

"Well, I thought that I should try What is the saying? If first try is a fail. Try. Try. and Try Again." Emma grins and holds up her sister's necklace. "But I forgot my necklace. And I will defeat you if it is the last thing I do in my life."

"What?" Her mother shouts.

"What is that?" The Betrayer laughs at her.

"I am the Key. I am an object. I will trade my life to save many others. I will give back my life to protect the ones I love even if they don't." Emma begins chanting.

The necklace begins to glow. Her family looks at the power that Emma truly holds inside of her. Zhalia slowly looks up and sees her sister chanting. Sophie blocks Dante from anything that comes near them.

"EMMA!" Zhalia screams.

Lok looks down and sits next to her. Their mother watches her daughter trying to ruin everything. She watches the Betrayer doing nothing.

"Stop her!" Their mother orders Luna and Zachary to stop Emma.

They charge towards her but are bounce back towards their mother by a force field. Emma closes her eyes, and they begin to glow. She lets tears fall down her eyes, and she continues to chant.

"I will always love the people I protect. I will give my life up to save millions. The Betrayer will not destroy anyone else. His abilities will be taken away by my life. Please respect my decision Zhalia," Emma chants to the skies.

"What?" The Betrayer looks at his hands, and they begin to turn to a skin color. "What are you doing?"

Emma's legs begin to disappear into the sky. She lets more and more tears fall from her face. She begins to feel FREE. She will be lifted up to the Heavens and watch over Zhalia. Zhalia watches her sister begin to disappear in front of her eyes. She slowly gets up and lets a tear fall from her eyes.

"EMMA!" Zhalia screams and looks at Lok. "Help me up."

Lok does as she says and helps her up. He isn't going to argue with Zhalia at this point. Zhalia glances back at her sister. All that is left of her is her upper half. Zhalia begins to feel tears run down her face.

"BETRAYER," Emma shouts towards him. "How does it feel to be human?"

"What have you done?" The Betrayer screams watching his body turn into a human's body.

"I turned you back to human. You are alive again." Emma looks at the sky. "I will always love you Zhalia."

"EMMA!" Zhalia screams towards her with fear of losing her all over again.

Emma slowly glances at Zhalia with a tiny smile. She is also scared, but she knows that this is what she has to do. She has to protect Zhalia with all of her strength and even take her own life in the process. She waves 'hi' and gives Zhalia a smirk.

"I Love You," Emma mouths to her.

"I love you too," Zhalia hugs Lok in closely.

Lok holds Zhalia into his chest. She doesn't let go of him. She just drops to the ground and cries. Emma finally completely disappears into the morning sky. Zhalia's necklace and her's falls to the ground. The Betrayer looks at his body and pats his face.

"No!" He shouts feeling human skin. "No!"

Dante opens his eyes and sees Sophie in front of him. He slowly gets up and sees Zhalia crying. He runs over to her and helps her up. Dante encloses her in his chest. She just cries and doesn't move away from him.

"What just happened?" Their mother wonders.

"Emma turned the Betrayer human." Luna informs her mother.

"That means, mom." Zachary speaks up. "You will still die."

"I know." Their mother replies and falls towards the ground. "I know."

Luna and Zachary help their mother up, and they take her home. Dante looks and sees the Betrayer screaming at the sky. Lok spots the necklaces and points them out to Sophie. She walks over and picks up the necklaces from the ground. The Spiral Mark stops glowing, and the Betrayer has no more power. Sophie hands the necklaces to Zhalia. Zhalia nods and takes them from Sophie.

"Thank you," Zhalia whispers.

"Welcome," Sophie smiles a little. "What are we going to do with him?" Sophie asks pointing towards the Betrayer.

"Take him to HQ." Dante tells her.

"Alright," Lok walks over and locks The Betrayer in dark cloud around his waist.

"Zhalia?" Dante wonders.

"I am alright," Zhalia waves him away. "Let's go home."

Dante drives the jet back to HQ. He walks into the office with the Betrayer in front of him. Metz takes the Betrayer, and he is locked up for a very long time. Dante looks at Metz with a sad and depressed look.

"I am sorry for your friends lost," Metz places his hand on Dante's shoulder.

"She needs sometime." Dante informs him.

"We won't give your team any mission for a while," Metz tells him and gives him a hug.

"Thanks," Dante replies and leaves HQ.

Dante returns home and sees Zhalia laying in her bed. He joins her and holds her close to his chest. He feels her warm body rub against his shirt. He places a pillow at the top of her head. She looks at him, and he knows that she has been crying. He brushes some of her lose hairs away from her face, and he sees all of her beautiful face again. Zhalia returns to facing the wall in front of them again.

"She is gone." Zhalia whispers to him.

"Yeah," Dante replies and kissing her on the head.

"I miss her," Zhalia lets her tears fall from her eyes.

"I know." Dante encloses her in a hug. "I know you do."

Zhalia closes her eyes and pictures her sister smiling in front of her. She was so beautiful snd funny. She was her sister. She was her friend. Emma laughs, and Zhalia smiles. She is going to have a wonderful dream tonight with her sister.

3:00 a.m.

Zhalia wakes up with a sudden chill traveling down her neck. She feels Dante laying next to her. He fell asleep as well. She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. She slowly gets up and heads to the bathroom. She looks at her sister's necklaces and hers. She turns on the water and splashes some in her face.

"Zhalia," A whisper comes to her ears.

Zhalia looks in the mirror and sees the two necklaces glowing. She feels a heart beat from somewhere. She places her hand on the necklace and hears Emma voice. Her laughter. She can feel her presence from somewhere.

"Dante!" Zhalia shouts.

"What?" Dante wonders getting up quickly.

"Emma. She is alive," Zhalia shouts. "Emma is alive!"

The End!


	11. Author Note

A/n: I am just letting all you readers know that there is a Squel. It is called Human. I hope you guys liked the first one and will like to continue the story with our Huntik Team.


End file.
